Promises
by suchasasshole
Summary: Fang keeps leaving. Everyone keeps making and breaking promises. What does this mean for the flock? Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

How could he leave me? I thought he loved me. He knew I loved him. He didn't know everything though. Now I had to do it on my own. Of course I wasn't completely alone. I had the flock, but I didn't have Fang. The one I really needed. But he left me behind. I hoped he would come back. I needed him to. I couldn't do it alone.

He didn't know about it when he left. Didn't know the result of what we had done. I didn't tell him because I was afraid. I was scared he would leave me and he did leave, for what reason I don't know because I hadn't told him yet. The tought of facing it alone terrified me. I wanted our child to have both parents not one broken parent. A child deserved a parent who was whole not completely broken.

I found out a week before he left. I didn't know what made him leave. I hoped it wasn't me, but I couldn't be sure. Fang never told anyone what made him upset. Not even me and he supposedly loved me. I wish I knew.

"We all wish we knew, Max," said Angel. Oh, the powers of a mind reading teenager.

"Shouldn't you know? You're the one who can read minds," I shouted, anger rising up inside of me.

"He blocks me out. I don't know how. I really did try," she said sadly.

"I'm sorry sweetie. It's not your fault he left me behind, just a memory." I always got upset when I think about Fang leaving and you know me. I hate emotion. It just hurts too much. Like how Fang leaving hurt. He had left before and then he came back early, then keft again. Oh yeah, he's Mr. Predictable. I loved him though, more than anything. But he didn't seem to want to return the favor.

"Fang does love you, Max."

"No he doesn't. He left me."

"I'm sorry I left. I do love you, I just didn't want to hurt you. You know me, I'm not really good at the whole relationship thing."

"You would be if you didn't leave all the time." I turned to see Fang, his dark eyes looking back at me. His eyes trailed down to my abdomen, my secret. He just looked, didn't say anything. "I'm pregnant," I whispered.

"Is it...," he began.

"It's your's," I said and a look of guilt only I saw flashed upon his face. His beautiful face.

"Max, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen like this. I wanted it to be special, planned."

"I'm not mad. I just want to know why. How could you leave me?"

"I don't know why. I'm so, so sorry. I know you shouldn't, but could you ever forgive me?" Tears have started coming to his eyes. This is rare for Fang, so I know he's really, really upset.

"Fang, I forgive you just please don't ever leave me again."

"I won't, I promise," he said and kissed me.


	2. Chapter 2

"I forgave him, Mom. Why can't you?"

"He left you! But you seem to have forgotten that."

"I still remember. How could I not? In his defense, he didn't even know. He just found out. When he came back!"

"Why are you defending him?"

"Because I love him. Because I need him. Because I can't do this without him. He's everything to me." I feel tears coming in the back of my eyes and I wipe them away. Even if my mom can't see the tears through the phone I don't want anyone to see my weakness.

"You know what that's fine if you really love him, but I still don't trust him."

"I understand, Mom. I don't fully trust him myself, but I want to try."

"Alright. I've got to go. I love you, Max."

"I love you too, Mom. Bye." As soon as I hung up I started crying. I barely heard Fang walk up before I felt his strong arms wrap around me. The arms that would keep me safe. The arms protecting me and my baby.

That's when I felt it. The tiny little movement from within me. I just started crying harder. I was feeling a mixture of emotions. Happiness, sadness and fear.

Fang bent down and whispered in my ear, "What is it, Max? What's wrong?"

"I just felt the baby move, Fang. I'm just so overwhelmed right now. Especially with hormones in the mix. I feel so weak."

"You're Max. You're never weak. You're strong, incredibly strong. Stronger than I could ever dream of being. I hide from my feelings, but you face them. That's really brave. You keep going even when you're scared, even when you just want to quit. You're the bravest and strongest person I know and I love you for it."

"Fang, I love you. Sometimes you can be a real pain like when you won't talk to me, but then there are times like this, when you amaze me with how loving and supportive you can be. You'll be a great dad. I know it."

"I hope so. I _really _don't want to screw this up. I mean what if I'm horrible? What if I'm the worst dad in the history of dads?"

"That would be Jeb. You can't be worse than him. It's not possible. You already care this much which is good. It's a sign that you'll be a great dad. Just don't ever leave."

"I'll stay right here. I promise."


End file.
